Coup de foudre d'un soir
by Shaoronae
Summary: Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage, de ses yeux bleus couleurs océan, de ses cheveux en épis et de ses lèvres au goût bonbon à la framboise... Malheureusement, son prénom m'a échappé et une partie de ma mémoire aussi. One Shot (possible d'un Two Shot ?) Modern AU


Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage, de ses yeux bleus couleurs océan, de ses cheveux en épis et de ses lèvres au goût bonbon à la framboise... Malheureusement, son prénom m'a échappé et une partie de ma mémoire aussi.

Ventus et moi, étions invités à une grande soirée organisée chez Sora. Le lieu était chaleureux, des bouteilles de toutes sortes sur une table et quelques petits fours sur une autre. Il y avait un équivalent de filles et de garçons dans la maison, mais je ne connaissais presque personne...  
Les filles chantaient des chansons Disney sur l'écran plat du salon tandis que les garçons parlaient de choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas.

Je fus vite abandonné par Ven qui s'était mis à discuter avec Sora et son jumeau Roxas, je me retrouvais seul face à moi-même...

Alors que je me servais tranquillement un verre de punch, c'est là que je l'aperçus dans un coin du salon, elle regardait les filles qui s'amusaient, son gobelet rouge à la main. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir ses courbes gracieuses, ses petits doigts et son nez fin. Pendant un bref instant, il n'y avait qu'elle... Comme si, les personnes autour étaient devenues invisibles, je fus vite ramener à la réalité par un homme, plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux roux, qui s'adressa à moi.

«-Eh salut ! Tu dois être Terra ?  
-C'est moi ?!»

Il prit un verre d'alcool, pendant que j'attendais la raison de sa venue.

«-Roxas m'a parlé de toi ! Dit-il en me regardant, il avait remarqué mon étonnement. Ouai, ils se racontent tout entre jumeau !»

Je me surpris à sourire, j'avais oublié que Ventus parle beaucoup surtout à ses frères.

«-Je m'appelle Axel, je suis le petit ami de Roxas en passant !  
-Oui ! Ventus m'a parlé de toi mais je ne me souvenais plus de ton prénom ! J'ai tendance à oublier ce genre de détail haha»

Bizarrement, c'était plutôt agréable de parler avec Axel. Il a un bon sens de l'humour et j'aime bien sa façon de s'exprimer, il ne me prenait pas de haut et on se parlait d'égale à égale. Pendant un moment, j'avais presque oublié SA présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à côté de moi... Je fus tellement troublé que j'avais oublié de répondre à Axel.

«-Alors, tu flash sur A*** ? Intervint Axel en me lançant un petit sourire malicieux.  
-C'est son prénom ?»

Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas de son prénom... Je sais que je l'avais trouvé très beau, magnifique même et que je ne pouvais plus détourner les yeux d'elle à cet instant précis. J'entendis Axel qui soupirait, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

«-Je ne peux que te donner un conseil : Fonce !»

Le roux me poussa gentiment à aller vers elle. Je lui ai lancé un dernier regard, il m'encourageait avec un grand sourire puis, je me suis approché d'elle, faisant mine de vouloir me resservir de punch, je lui adressai un regard et un sourire qu'elle me rendit. J'ai dû tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant de me lancer, je crois malgré que ma mémoire soit flous...

«-Tu dois être A*** ? Lui avais-je timidement dit.»

Je pouvais l'admirer d'encore plus près, elle avait quelques traits de maquillage aux yeux pour l'occasion et ses lèvres présentaient de légères traces de rouge à lèvres. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan me regardaient avec insistance, je pus, pendant quelques secondes, apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard...

«-C'est cela ! Enchanté...euh ? M'a-t-elle répondu.  
-Terra ! Je m'appelle Terra !»

Mentalement, je me donnais des claques pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule... Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là c'était de ne plus la laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Elle réagissait plutôt bien, je pus entendre un léger rire sortant de sa bouche et je l'ai trouvé d'autant plus magnifique. Puis on alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour discuter, la discussion fut assez longue... Tellement longue que je ne voyais pas tous les verres que je prenais pour essayer de faire bonne figure, surtout face à elle. Mon coup de foudre d'un soir.  
Tout ce dont je me souviens à son propos, c'est qu'elle est passionnée par la peinture et qu'elle travaille dans le café de la ville pour joindre les deux bouts. Je me suis souvenu également qu'elle avait eu des relations amoureuses difficiles par le passé et j'avais fait le lien avec la tristesse de ses yeux puis, se fut le moment où elle dut partir... Elle travaillait le lendemain et je me sentais idiot de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro de téléphone alors, je crois que je l'ai embrassé, car je me souviens de ses lèvres au goût bonbon à la framboise qu'elle avait pris plus tôt dans la soirée.

Puis, c'était le trou noir.

Je me suis réveillé dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas, dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, seul et nu... Je ressasse les événements de la veille avec difficulté, je me sens idiot. Un idiot avec une horrible gueule de bois.  
Alors que je m'habille en vitesse, j'avais remarqué que j'étais toujours chez Sora, ce qui me rassura un peu.

Je descendus les marches des escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, Sora et Kairi étaient dans le salon. Ils me regardent avec insistance, sur le coup, je ne sais pas où me mettre. J'avais occupé son domicile et cela, sans sa permission...  
Pendant que je mets mes chaussures, qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée, je regarde Sora et m'excusa.

«-Je suis désolé pour avoir occupé la chambre !  
-Ce n'est rien ! J'avais prévu que cela arriverait et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir dormis ici haha»

Je le regarde avec le sourire et Kairi m'invita à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Je pris un peu de tout, du café et quelques croissants qui étaient disposés sur la table. Sora regardait la télé pendant que Kairi mangeait en silence, silence qu'elle brisa en quelques secondes.

«-Du coup, ça s'est bien passé avec Aqua ? Me demanda-t-elle.»

Je relève la tête, sans doute surpris d'entendre ce prénom. SON prénom que j'avais oublié, mais il me semblait évident maintenant, ses yeux bleus océans et ses cheveux de la même couleur, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

«-Comment ça ?  
-C'est avec elle que tu es monté hier soir... Dit-elle en buvant tranquillement son thé.»

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, cette partie de la soirée ne se trouvait pas dans ma mémoire, ce qui m'inquiéta.

«-J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu as beaucoup trop bu hier soir et ça, Aqua l'avait déjà remarqué ! Ajouta Kairi.  
-D'habitude, je ne bois pas autant...»

Elle pouffa de rire, à mon étonnement. Sora se tourna vers moi avec un sourire sur le visage.

«-En tout cas, avec Ven, on avait remarqué que tu flashais sur elle donc on a poussé Axel pour qu'il te force à aller la voir !  
-Je crois que j'avais compris ce petit manège, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je en plaisantant.»

Je soupire une énième fois, je me sens pitoyable. Elle a dû me prendre pour un idiot alcoolique... Je bus le reste de mon café avec une mine affreuse sur le visage, Sora et Kairi me regardent avec de la peine dans les yeux. Puis, Kairi se mit à sourire et passa sa main sur mon bras, je la regarde avec un petit sourire.

«-Tu sais, Aqua est venue discuter avec moi après s'être réveillé tout à l'heure et... Elle était plutôt satisfaite de sa soirée ! En fait, je l'avais invitée parce qu'elle n'avait pas le moral s'est temps-ci et je me suis dit que ça serait plutôt bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu !»

Elle a sorti une feuille de papier de sa poche et me la donna.

«-C'est son numéro de téléphone ! Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien te revoir, mais elle n'osera jamais faire le premier pas alors fonce ! Dit-elle en me tapotant le bras.»

Je pris le morceau de papier entre mes doigts et lu le numéro avec attention. Soudain, une idée germa dans ma tête... Je veux la revoir ! Je me suis souvenu alors qu'elle travaille au café de la ville et mon idée se concrétisa.

«-Dis-moi Kairi... Le café dans lequel elle travaille, est-ce bien le Square Enix Café ? Dis-je avec un large sourire.  
-Hm... Oui, c'est bien ça ! Pourquoi ?»

Je me lève de table, range le bout de papier dans ma poche puis je pris ma veste que j'avais disposée sur le dos de la chaise. Je lance un dernier regard à Kairi.

«-Au lieu de l'appeler, je vais aller la voir directement !»

Elle éclata de rire, Sora la regarde avec étonnement, il n'avait pas suivi la conversation mais cela l'intéressé soudainement.

«-Tu es entreprenant Terra ! Fonce, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir !»

Je lui réponds avec un sourire puis j'ouvris la porte après avoir pris toutes mes affaires. Une fois dehors, sur le pas de la porte, je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre. Soudain, tout un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête : Est-ce que cela lui ferait plaisir de me voir ? Ai-je agis sur un coup de tête ? Et si, je me prenais un râteau ?

Que faire ?

Mais je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir, je voulais agir. Alors, je commence à marcher, le café n'est pas loin de la maison de Sora et avança d'un pas rapide, déterminé. Quelques soit la réponse, j'aurais au moins essayé...

Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit que je suis arrivé devant l'enseigne du café en question. Des tas de films se formaient dans ma tête, mais je ne veux pas réfléchir maintenant, il faut que je me lance.

A peine avais-je posé ma main sur le poignet de la porte que j'aperçu un visage connu... C'est elle !

Nos regards se croisèrent, elle le soutenue pendant quelques secondes puis le détourna, l'air gêné. Elle passa devant moi sans rien dire pour poser une pancarte sur le trottoir avec inscrit "Open" et le menu du jour. Je me surpris à regarder le moindre de ses faits et geste, mais je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais comme paralysé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le café, je me saisis de son poignet sans même réfléchir.

«-Attend ! Ai-je dis en la regardant.»

Elle me jeta un regard plein de tristesse avant de me répondre.

«-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Me lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
-Je voulais te revoir...»

Puis, elle dégagea ma main de son poignet d'un geste brusque et bref.

«-Écoute, c'était très bien hier soir mais je cherche une relation sérieuse même si je peux être déçu au bout et pas de plan fesse ! Désolé si c'est ce que tu recherches...»

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, j'affiche alors un large sourire sur mon visage. Je pense qu'elle a mal interprétée la situation d'hier soir... Elle parait froide comme ça, mais je sais qu'elle peut être tendre et souriante de par notre conversation d'hier soir...

«-Tu sais, Kairi m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone ! J'aurais pu simplement te laisser un message mais... Je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis venu à ton lieu de travail car j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi !»

Elle me regarda avec étonnement, un silence s'installapendant quelques secondes où Aqua eut l'air de réfléchir, de sérieusementréfléchir. Je commençais à me faire des films, les uns plus catastrophiques queles autres mais je chassai ses idées de ma tête pour éviter au stress de monteren moi...

«-Je-Je... Terra, je ne sais pas quoi répondre ! Dit-elle, presque les larmes aux yeux.»

Je me suis souvient d'une scène dans un film où c'était dans ce genre de moment que l'homme prenait la femme dans ses bras puis l'embrassait mais... Je ne me sens pas assez courageux pour le faire et c'est un peu cliché non ? Je me décide alors de poser ma main sur son épaule.

«-Je comprendrais si ce n'était pas réciproque... Je ne suis qu'une personne de passage dans ta vie, tu en verras peut-être d'autre beaucoup mieux mais pour moi, tu es spéciale !»

D'après ce que m'avait dit Kairi, elle espérait me revoir aussi... Au fond de moi, j'avais de l'espoir mais surtout beaucoup de doute. Soudain, elle éclata d'un rire à peine audible et elle me regarda avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

«-Idiot ! Tu n'es pas qu'une personne de passage et tu es bien meilleur que les autres à mon goût ! Dit-elle. Je sais que tu es très doux et attentionné, tu me là si bien montré hier soir...»

Elle s'approche de moi, me regarde dans les yeux avec insistance et m'enlace. Un feu ardent commença à brûler en moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules en fermant les yeux. J'ai compris alors que sa phrase de tout à l'heure, n'était qu'un test...

«-J'espérais tellement te revoir... Ajoute-t-elle.»

Un large sourire emplis mon visage, montrant ma joie immense que je gardais en moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et l'oblige doucement à me regarder, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher puis je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne repousse pas au contraire, qu'elle accepte en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je suis aux anges et dans le meilleur des mondes.

FIN.

 **Un petit chapitre bonus faisant office d'épilogue, ça vous dirait ? (Bien sûr, si je n'ai pas de retour, je ne le ferai pas ^^)**


End file.
